Aku yang Ditinggalkan
by Galerians
Summary: "Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" Post Shinobi War. Angsty. Special for NHTD.


**Galerians, in.**

**A/N:** Okay, my previous Windows crashed, menyebabkan datanya hilang sehingga memaksa hamba untuk menulis ulang cerita sehingga akhirnya jadi terlambat seperti ini. I'm sorry. Once again, I am deeply sorry.

**Setting:** Canon.

**Warning:** Ini cuma ficlet buatan seorang author hina yang mungkin tak layak mendapat perhatian Anda. Jadi kemungkinan besar ficlet ini akan terlihat buruk di mata Anda semua.

Specially written for NHTD!

~••~

**Aku yang Ditinggalkan**

Takdir tak hanya menyimpan selaksa kebahagiaan dan kemanisan kehidupan, namun juga segelintir kepahitan dan kesedihan mendalam. Sepasti sebuah ukiran di permukaan batu, takdir yang telah dituliskan takkan bisa berubah.

Dan dari ribuan hukum yang tertera dalam buku sang Pencipta takdir, salah satunya adalah "Di mana ada awal, di situ ada akhir."

Siang yang akan diakhiri oleh malam.

Bara yang akan diikuti oleh padam.

Pertemuan yang akan menjadi perpisahan.

Kehidupan yang akan berujung pada kematian.

Semua adalah kodrat Tuhan, dan tak ada makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang bisa mengubah keadaan. Sekalipun ribuan air mata diteteskan. Walaupun jutaan jeritan diteriakkan.

Karena itulah hukum yang akan terus tertoreh dalam keabadian sejak penciptaan alam sampai kiamat menjelang.

Akan tetapi, sewaktu-waktu akan ada makhluk-Nya yang berusaha melawan. Dia menolak nasib yang tertulis dalam kisah kehidupannya, bukan karena ingin melawan Tuhan, namun karena dia tak mampu menerima kenyataan.

~•~

Satu air mata kembali mengalir, tak dapat ditahan, menetes dari ujung dagunya dan jatuh bebas ke atas tanah yang tak punya pilihan selain menerima.

Dinginnya angin musim gugur kembali berhembus dan membuat sang wanita menggigil dengan kekejamannya. Namun dia tak peduli. Dia tak bisa peduli. Karena seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada pria yang paling ia cintai. Pria yang kini terbaring diam dalam pelukan sang bumi, pria yang takkan bisa ia temui untuk selamanya lagi.

Wanita itu menangis dengan suara tertahan, rambut birunya yang panjang menyentuh tanah selagi ia terisak di depan makam dan matanya memerah karena telah menangis terlalu lama. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap foto yang terletak di atas altar, hanya untuk tersedu kembali saat menyadari bahwa ia takkan pernah melihat senyum itu lagi.

"Naruto-kun…" satu nama keluar dari antara bibirnya yang gemetar. Begitu banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, begitu banyak perasaan yang ingin ia ungkapkan, tapi dengan beratnya kesedihan yang kini memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya, hanya secetus nama itulah yang bisa ia sebutkan. "Naruto-kun…"

_Aroma jeruk dan daun segar._

Satu minggu setelah mereka resmi sebagai pasangan, Naruto memberinya kunci cadangan untuk apartemennya. Dan hampir setiap hari Hinata akan mengunjunginya pagi-pagi, walau hanya agar ia bisa membangunkan si tukang tidur itu dan membuatkannya sarapan.

"_Kau sangat cantik."_

Kali itu adalah kesekian kalinya Hinata menginap di apartemen Naruto setelah salah satu kencan mereka. Tapi kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto bangun lebih dulu darinya. Dan saat Hinata membuka mata, ia melihat Naruto sedang memandanginya lekat-lekat dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya sembari berkata bahwa ia cantik, membuat Hinata tak kuasa mencegah rona merah memenuhi kedua pipinya.

"_Menikahlah denganku."_

Cukup dengan dua kata, dan Naruto sudah bisa membuat Hinata merasa seakan-akan dirinya tengah tenggelam di antara keindahan mimpi karena tak bisa percaya pada apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, memeriksa apakah dia memang sedang bermimpi. Namun tidak, semuanya adalah kenyataan, dan dia bisa merasakan air matanya membanjir saat Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, kemudian menyelipkan cincin emas itu di jari manisnya, hanya pepohonan dan laut yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Hinata tahu bahwa dia harusnya merasa bangga, karena pria yang paling cintai mati sebagai pahlawan bangsa. Mengakhiri perang panjang yang telah berkecamuk sekian lama, walau akhirnya dia harus mengorbankan nyawa, akan tetapi Naruto bisa memberikan dunia dalam kedamaian bagi generasi yang akan datang.

...Namun Hinata tak bisa. Dia telah retak, pecah, dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, Hinata tak bisa merasakan kebanggaan, atau kebahagiaan apapun di balik peristiwa ini. Karena tak ada satu hal apapun di dunia ini yang bisa merajut kembali hatinya yang telah robek, tercabik-cabik dan tak bisa dikenali lagi. Karena mereka yang sudah mati takkan pernah bisa kembali.

"Naruto-kun..." satu bisikan kembali terdengar dari suaranya yang getir dan pilu. "Padahal kau sudah janji... tapi kenapa? Kenapa?"

Bagaimana dia harus terus hidup, jika orang yang berarti segalanya bagi Hinata telah pergi, menyisakan hanya kekosongan yang menyesakkan dada?

Tapi pada akhirnya, dia hanyalah manusia. Manusia yang rapuh dan lemah, dan tak punya pilihan maupun kuasa untuk melawan keputusan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Karena itu, untuk sekarang, dia akan menangis. Menangisi kekasihnya yang pergi, dan dirinya yang ditinggal seorang diri.

**The End**

~••~

Adalah kewajiban hamba untuk meminta maaf andai kalian semua tak suka dengan karya hamba ini. Jangan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan uneg-uneg kalian, karena hamba menerima komentar macam apapun.

**Galerians, out and over.**


End file.
